The confessions
by WarrickChopper
Summary: That definitely wasn't a dream. And what happens after? All rights to Isabelle Melancon and Megan Lavey-Heaton.


_Out-of character DISCLAIMER: "Namesake" is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece._

_._

_._

_Marrick awoke with the morning light streaming into eyes. He had the most incredible dream..._

_"Mmmmmmmm" someone sighed sleepily._

_Marrick looked to his side. Gemma. Curled up against his chest. Warm. Breathing. Her bare skin against his was like nothing he had ever known in his life._

_It took him several minutes to determine if it had really happened, or if it had just been a dream. He had just decided that it was indeed a dream when he felt two definitely real arms slip about his body and embrace him. Then the delicious feeling of soft lips pressed against his._

_"Good morning" she said._

_He looked deep into her grey eyes, and as she gazed into his blue ones in return. Her hair was a messy halo about her head, one cheek flushed from sleeping on her side through the night. But the rest of her face flushed under his prolonged gaze. She nuzzled her snub-nose against his rather pointy one. Her eyes sparkled as she asked mischievously "so you managed to sleep after all?"_

_Even after the night they had spent together, he could not help but blush._

_"Well, it was a rather tiring evening, wouldn't you say?" His hands lightly stroked up and down her waist, back, and the gentle swelling of her bosom. He felt her skin turn to gooseflesh under his touch, and she shivered, but not from the cold. He smirked a little – let her feel helpless for a change, after all her toying with him last night. Ah, last night..._

_"Mmmmm and I think I'm still tired. Definitely not getting out of bed." she replied as she stretched out beside him._

_"I can't say that I'm tempted to leave here either," he said, returning her grin. But then he could no longer keep his feelings whirling around in this game. He sighed contentedly and held her. "I'm so happy."_

_She matched his blissful tone "I am too. You were amazing."_

_"What?" he said, surprised. He looked at her face but saw no hint of irony. "I was fumbling... clueless... I even missed a couple of times!"_

_A laugh bubbled up from within her. "Clueless? Could have fooled me! I don't know what books were in the Dorothy's collection, but I am now convinced they were more detailed in the art of pleasure than you have let on."_

_He was astonished. "No, I mean it – I really had no idea -"_

_"Well you're just a natural then," she said, smiling sincerely at him. She shifted her flesh to press against parts of his body that were awakening. It was now his turn to shiver in her arms._

_"I have never felt so alive, so joyful. Over and over..." she whispered gently in his ear._

_"Me too," was all he could manage. "Although... didn't it bother you that I took so, um, long?"_

_She laughed again! Was she laughing at him? "Marrick – taking a long time is_ not_ a problem! Quite the opposite, in fact."_

_Was it? He had no choice but to believe her. He had never seen Gemma be anything but forthright and honest, and surely she couldn't have been simply putting on a show for his ego for so many hours last night. But even though he could not doubt her words, it still seemed unbelievable to him. He had been so nervous about doing something wrong. His shield even popped once. He had been horrified at the mess, but she had not seemed bothered at all. He remembered, with deep pleasure, her tongue 'helping' clean up. How she had moaned and writhed._

_The rest of his body appeared to be remembering too. His breathing became heavy. He looked down, and gasped at what he saw. The sheets had entirely slipped, revealing all the detail of her body. Pressed against his. _**All of his**._ How different things appeared in the morning light. He had a strong feeling that this image would be imprinted on his brain forever. He wanted to pick up where they had left off again, right now, but there was something he needed to get out._

_"Gemma, it was more than just fun to me. I feel like I've changed completely. But the change happened before last night." He placed his hand on her beating heart, and felt it accelerate. He turned his gaze back to her sparkling eyes, and put his hand against her cheek and stroked it gently. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes with a sigh and gentle smile. She opened them again and clasped his hand in hers, holding his gaze._

_"I know, Marrick. For me too. I've been waiting for you a long time."_

_It was bursting from within in, there was no stopping it. Despite the fear, despite the doubts, he couldn't hold back._

_"Gemma, I love you."_

_"Oh Marrick! I love you too! Forever and ever."_

_And their embrace deepened. The colors in the world became more vivid and real, every touch was electricity and magic. Their lips found each other's and were everywhere, the kiss enfolded them, their love flooded the room and themselves like a –_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey guess what toadface! We're having a party for Agha's birthday, get down here!**

**OMG Hercilia please knock first! WTF**


End file.
